Retrouvailles
by Yeliria
Summary: Derek retrouve Stiles après que ce dernier se soit fait passer pour mort durant 5 ans.


**Bonjour à tous. **

**Je n'avais jamais imaginé le couple Stiles/Derek jusqu'à ce que je lise des fics STEREK. Plus je lisais, plus je regardais leurs scènes communes, plus je me disais « Ah oui pourquoi pas ? ». Je me suis finalement tentée.**

**Première fic écrite et publié depuis des années, soyez indulgents. ;)**

**Rien n'est à moi c'est évident. **

**Bonne lecture. **

:...

Le pouls sous ses doigts coulait au rythme d'un cheval au galop. Résignées les petites mains avaient cessé de lutter contre la poigne de fer qui lui serrait la gorge et se contentaient de reposer sur leur rivale. Stiles n'avait aucune chance contre la fureur de l'animal face à lui et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il n'était plus qu'une marionnette dont la vie ne tenait qu'a sa volonté d'un loup.

Derek était fou de rage. Et ce n'était pas bon signe pour Stiles.

« Lâche moi ! » Haleta la voix cassée par l'étouffement.

« Qui es-tu ? » Grogna Derek, ses crocs à quelques centimètres seulement du visage du jeune homme.

« C'est moi... » Tenta Stiles. « Je t'en pris ! »

Lorsque le jeune homme hoqueta, cherchant son air qui se raréfiait, Derek réalisa pleinement qu'il était en train de l'étrangler. Cela lui était bien égal. Il voulait connaître l'identité de la personne qui se jouait de lui, qui le tourmentait en prenant l'apparence de son compagnon disparu.

« Il est mort. Alors je vais pas le répéter ! » Hurla le jeune Hale. « Qui es-tu ? »

La survit de Stiles ne tint qu'à l'intervention de Scott qui fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Derek ! Lâche le ! C'est lui, c'est Stiles ! » Hurla l'alpha en voyant son meilleur ami en mauvaise posture.

Derek poussa un grognement guttural en jetant un regard à Scott. Le jeune homme hocha la tête, l'encourageant à relâcher sa prise sur le cou de Stiles. Il plongea finalement son regard dans celui de sa proie.

Cinq année s'étaient coulées depuis la dernière fois qu' il s'était perdu dans ces yeux. Il avait un souvenir exacte de ce jour. Ils avaient fait passionnément l'amour, puis ils étaient partis combattre l'ennemie et pour finir il avait porté en terre le corps de l'homme qu'il chérissait plus que tout et qu'il n'avait pas su protéger. Il s'était depuis reclus dans la foret, son territoire, et vivait en ermite, préférant la solitude que d'être confronté à ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il l'était finalement en cet instant et il ne pouvait décrire tous les sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Tout était trop fort, trop puissant. La rage et la colère bouillonnaient dans ses veines alors que le soulagement et l'incompréhension se livraient un combat acharné.

Soudainement, presque aussi violemment qu'il ne l'avait saisi, Derek relâcha le jeune homme et reprit ses traits humains. Stiles tomba à terre en se massant le cou, ravi de pouvoir à nouveau respirer. Sans le moindre regard pour sa victime ou son ami loup-garou, l'ancien alpha quitta la salle.

Scott se précipita vers le jeune Stilinski et l'aida à se remettre sur pied. Stiles lui adressa un regard empli de gratitude. Il savait que sur ce coup Derek aurait pu mettre un terme à sa vie si son meilleur pote n'était pas intervenu.

« Je dois lui parler. » Annonça Stiles en se détournant de Scott.

« Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je suis pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée » Tenta McCall pour raisonne son ami.

« J'ai mérité sa colère Scott. Je dois assumer ma connerie. » Reprit Stiles, conscient de la souffrance que pouvait ressentir son loup.

il se dirigea vers la chambre où Derek s'était réfugié. Dans un instant il serait confronté à son compagnon et à sa haine mais il devait le voir. Ce besoin impérial de lui guida son geste sur la poignée de la porte. Le regard accusateur de Derek sur lui le transperça douloureusement.

Assis sur le lit il gardait le silence, incapable de détacher les yeux de celui qui était autrefois son compagnon, il le vit finalement esquisser prudemment un pas en sa direction. Stiles prenait garde à l'animal en lui qui menaçait de bondir à chaque instant.

« Je suis désolé Derek... » Murmura t-il

Il ferma les yeux à cette voix dont il rêvait toutes les nuits et qui le tourmentait. La scène était tellement irréel qu'il ne parvenait pleinement à y croire. Pourtant l'odeur qui émanait de du jeune homme ne lui permettait aucun doute, c'était celle-là même qui imprégnait ses draps après leur nuit d'amour.

Comment avait-il pu, durant toutes ses années, le laisser croire qu'il avait échoué à le protéger ? Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner ainsi ?

« Pourquoi ? » Grogna Derek

Il n'était pas homme de mots d'ordinaire et encore moins en cet instant. Les longs discours n'étaient pas nécessaire, toutes ses questions se résumaient en cette interrogation. Il se fichait de savoir ce que Stiles avait fait ses dernières années ou comment cela était possible, il voulait juste savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu vers lui ?

Honteux, il baissa le regard à la douleur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Derek. « Je pensais que ça serait plus simple. « Il marqua une pause en cherchant ses mots. Il n'avait aucune excuse. « J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais un fardeau pour toi, c'était l'occasion pour t'en débarrasser. Je ne voulais pas être une faiblesse pour toi. »

« Alors tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ? » Agressa le lycan

Stiles sentit son cœur cesser de battre tant la voix de Derek était dure, dénuée de toute la tendresse qu'il avait jadis pour lui. A l'idée que Derek puisse penser leur nuits artificielles les yeux du jeune homme se remplirent de larmes.

Il hocha la tète. « Jamais ! Jamais je n'ai joué avec toi Derek. Je t'ai aimé... et je t'aimerai sans doute toute ma vie »

Trois mots.

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour atteindre le loup garou en plein cœur et l'apaiser. Le silence retomba dans un soupire lourd que Derek lâcha. Stiles n'osa plus un mot, restant immobile face au jeune Hale qu'il avait blessé. Il savait son sort entre ses mains griffus. Il pouvait choisir. Le renier définitivement ou l'accepter à nouveau dans sa vie. Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent semblèrent des heures.

Et puis soudainement, sans un mot, il avait fait son choix.

Dans un grognement vaincu il agrippa Stiles par les hanches et le ramena vers lui, enfouissant son visage contre son ventre ferme. Il le serrait si fort qu'il pouvait entendre ses os craquer dans ses mains mais Stilinski n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Il n'était pas prêt à le lâcher et à le perdre de nouveau, cependant il allait lui faire payer cher. Il sentit les doigts du jeune homme glisser tendrement dans ses cheveux alors qu'il lâchait un soupire de soulagement à la tournure des événements.

« Je te demande pardon » Murmura t-il encore

Derek redressa la tête et croisa le regard de Stiles ou brillait une flamme nouvelle. Il semblait s'illuminer comme si seul les bras de Derek lui redonnait entièrement vie. Derek remonta l'une de ses mains le long du dos jusqu'à la nuque de Stiles pour le faire pencher vers lui. Il sentit la chaleur de son souffle avant même que sa bouche n'atteigne celle du jeune homme. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent presque désespérément. D'un geste souple il le fit basculer sur le lit, approfondissant leur étreinte.

Il allait lui faire l'amour et n'arrêterait que lorsque il en serait entièrement rassasié. Et il avait 5 ans de lui à rattraper.


End file.
